The present invention relates principally to a method for measuring a physical quantity providing digital data using analog-value measuring devices, the analog response signal of which is influenced by parameters such as the ambient temperature or pressure and/or the sensitivity of which varies over time, for example on account of the aging effects of certain of its components.